


He Forgot to Mention the Damn Cat

by lavenderlotion



Series: Steter Appreciation Week [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Crack Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Relationship Reveal, Steter Week, Steter Week 2017, Stiles brings home a cat, The Pack Finds Out, This fic is dumb, Wedding Talk, kind of?, ring talk, slight angst, the pack did not know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: It all started with a stray cat.Well, it all started because Peter was adrama queenwho didn’t think before he spoke.





	He Forgot to Mention the Damn Cat

**Author's Note:**

> November 25: Established Relationship
> 
> Do you want to make a gif set of Stiles and Peter getting married? How about drawing them adopting/having kids? Maybe you want to write about them arguing over mundane domestic issues as they navigate living together. Give us all your established relationship Steter feels.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Check out the rest of the weeks prompts, right here!

All Stiles was trying to do was relax. He had never once thought being a high school teacher could be so taxing, but between creating lesson plans and grading assignments and dealing with all the _obnoxious little shits_ he was forced to deal with on a daily basis - he was tired. It wasn’t enough that he was working full time, keeping up with his own art, managing a relationship with the _biggest drama queen in Beacon Hills,_ but he was also keeping the town safe, his spark twisted with the magic of the forest.

So Stiles wanted to take a nap, which was pretty much what he’d been doing. The loft was incredibly cold this time of year - especially with the wolves _never_ getting cold themselves, keeping the heat incredibly low - and he was thoroughly wrapped up in the thickest blanket Derek owned. His head was in Isaac’s lap, the other man softly petting Stiles’ hair as he drifted, not quite asleep but far from awake. His face was mashed into the man's stomach, blocking out the rest of the world as he tried to fall asleep. The pack was talking around him, though they were mostly having soft conversations, respectful of his need to sleep but his desire to be here with the pack anyway.

He was almost asleep, toying the line of unconsciousness when the door of the loft _slammed_ open, the bang echoing throughout the room and causing Isaac to jump under him so harshly that Stiles fell to the floor - something he couldn't even be mad about, since it was Isaac. He heard the too-familiar growl of Peter and looked up to see the man standing in the doorway, eyes glowing electric blue as he furiously pulled his arm from his back to reveal -.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Shit, he forgot to mention the damn cat.

And the cat was still wearing Peter’s cardigan.

Stiles blinked up with wide eyes, jutting out his bottom lip in a perfect pout. It was a look he had perfected as a child and had turned out to work perfectly well on the older wolf. It had won him many an argument during the years they had been together and Stiles wasn’t ashamed to use it to get this way.

And now, now with Peter staring murderously, a low, continuous growl emitting from his throat as he held the kitten at arms length seemed like as good as time as any to use it.

“Stiles, what in the goddamn _fuck_ is this thing?” Peter demanded, voice enough of a growl to make Stiles nervous. Peter has always had excellent control over his wolf, being more in tune with his inner conscious than any other were that Stiles had met. So for the man to be so openly _out_ of control - for his eyes to still be glowing, words slurred around his fangs - was incredibly worrying.

“That’s Luna,” Stiles answered after a too-long silence, Peter’s growling the only noise in the room now that all the others had turned away from their conversations to watch the interaction with wide eyes.

“ _Luna_?!” Peter asked incredulous, waving the kitten where he held her up by the nape of her neck. The thing mewled pitifully and Stiles whined in response, shooting to his feet and snatching the little thing from the man.

“Peter!” He hissed, glaring at the man over his shoulder, keeping his body between the kitten and Peter, just in case.

“ _Me_ ?” Peter actually took a step back at that, eyes opening even further, “That _thing_ was not only in our bed, but _it is wearing my cardigan_!”

“I - alright, yes.” Stiles agreed easily, not being able to argue since it was true. The thing _was_ wearing Peter’s cardigan, though that was hardly Stiles’ fault. Which, er, not exactly true either.

It had been an accident - a laundry mishap, you could say. It wasn’t Stiles’ fault that their washer took a ridiculously long time to complete a cycle, and was also not his fault that Peter refused to buy a new one. He had cuddled up on the couch, wrapping his favorite blanket snug around himself when Luna jumped into his lap, spilling his glass of milk _all over_ said blanket. Stiles had then rushed it to the washer, blindly throwing it in and setting the cycle.

He’d thrown it immediately into the dryer (he was _cold_ ), after the hour and a half it took to wash, and must have gotten one of Peter’s more expensive cardigans into the dryer as well. It obviously wasn’t his fault, after all _he_ wasn’t the one who left clothing in the washing machine inbetween wash days. The cardigan had fallen out onto the floor and Luna had swayed her way over, pawing at the fabric before curling atop it, meowing loudly until Stiles lifted them both up, fastening the thing around it’s little body - bringing both arms through the now shortened sleeves.

She looked _adorable,_ and Stiles gently sat her on the couch behind him before turning back to his wolf, “I’m really sorry, dude, but it was already in the wash and-”

“It’s really not that hard to check the laundry -” Peter cut him off, snapping out his words, annoyance clear on his features.

“Look, I’m sorry, I know but -”

“But nothing Stiles! Chores shouldn’t always be a test of intelligence!”

“Okay that was a little rude lo-”

“Rude!? _You_ shrunk my sweater!”

“It is just a sweater, Peter.”

“It is _not_ just a sweater!”

“Peter, I can buy you another one.”

“I don’t want another one. I wanted to wear _this one,_ but now it is filled with fur! _And_ entirely too small to ever wear again!”

“Okay I understand you’re upset but it’s _clothing_ an-”

“You didn’t even _tell me_!”

“I just knew you would react like this. Honestly it’s _clothing_ ,”

“It was three hundred dollars!”

“Uh, guys, maybe you should cal-” Kira had tried to intervene, her voice soft, but Stiles talked over her, all but yelling at the man.

“Please just calm down!”

“Down tell me what to do Stiles you are the you-”

“Don’t even fucking go there!”

“Well it’s true!”

“Okay look, I really think you may be overreacting -”

“I don’t even understand how we _had_ a cat in the apartment!”

“Ok if you both would just st-” Malia started, only to stop when Stiles began to frantically wave his hands as he spoke.

“Well I found her all alone an-”

“You cannot just bring home animals without consulting me.”

“I knew what you would say, though!”

“Can you two go somewh-” Derek tried then, only to have Peter dramatically cut him off as the man all but shouted.

“Gee, well then maybe you should have just left it -”

“I couldn't _leave her_ Peter!”

“You _knew_ I didn’t want pets”

“Well you also don’t want children!” Stiles snapped harshly, face flushed and cheeks a blotchy, uneven red.

“Oh, so _that_ is what this is about?” The man asked calmly, raising a brow.

“Yeah Peter, that’s what this is fucking about!

“Well I’m sorry I can’t be what you want!”

“Oh for fuck sakes Peter, you _know_ that is not what I’m saying!”

“But isn’t it? Admit it, you’ve been waiting to break up with me!”

“Peter, - _what the fuck are talking about_!” Stiles asked, his voice going high.

“I think we both know this was never really going to work, Stiles.” Peter said it calmly, face impassive and Stiles felt like he’d been struck.

The response already on his tongue died at that, eyes widening as he took in Peter’s words. He didn’t, he didn’t _know_ Peter felt like that, didn’t know the man was just waiting till the end. Was he, did he not love Stiles? Did, did everything Stiles thought about their relationship exist in his own mind. _Fuck_ , was Peter just going through the motions, hanging onto Stiles until he found someone better?

The boy stumbled back at that thought, that he would be replaced, _could_ be replaced. He hadn’t - fuck he hadn’t even thought of them breaking up, not after they had passed their first year. It had been so hard at first, their sharp edges too often catching. The age difference could be so obvious at times, not helped at all by the years Peter spent in a coma. Not only that but Stiles often felt inadequate, especially during that first year.

For so long he hadn’t been able to contribute financially, bills from school and living away for four years still piled away, gaining more and more interest that, at his measly high school teacher paychecks, he could hardly pay for. He had felt trapped at a time, unsure how he would ever be able to support himself should the two break up. That had gotten better in time, Stiles getting a raise with running a few after school programs, tutoring on the weekends and some evenings for extra cash.

So it had been hard - at first. They really had jumped into things, and it took them a while to parse through their new relationship. It had been worth it, clearly, and four of years of them going strong proved that. So the thought that - the thought that they _could_ end, that Peter had even been thinking about it?

“I - I have a _ring_!” Stiles accused, spitting the word at the man.

How - how _dare_ he let Stiles plan his future around him, let him fucking hope. He was angry now, felt stupid and worthless. But, watching Peter’s face shut down didn’t please him at all. There had been a time, a long time, that hurting the man would have brought him joy. But that was years before their relationship, before soft Sunday mornings and goodnight kisses, and whispering fears and dreams in the dark of their own bed, inside their own house. Now, now it just twisted at his heart, and it _hurt_ knowing he had caused the look on Peter’s face.

He watched Peter swallow and nod seemingly to himself, squaring his shoulders a little before admitting, “So do I.”

And no, because that wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that Peter could make his heart flutter when he felt so horrible, so _desperate_ . And that, well it didn’t make sense? Wasn’t, wasn’t Peter the one who had started their fight, the one that had been responsible for this whole ordeal. He should be _mad_ , furious even, that Peter would suggest they break up.

But that was hard, hard when the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with just admitted to wanting very much the same. What was Stiles even supposed to _do_ with that. He shook his head again, trying to clear some of his confusion.

“Stiles-?” Peter began, his voice sounding far away. But Stiles just shook his head, wrapping his arms tighter around himself and turning his back to the room, trying desperately to parse through what he was feeling.

Heat lined his back, the familiar feel of Peter’s chest pulling a quiet whimper from him, not sure if this was going to be the last time he felt it. He was confused when Peter reached around him, grabbing Stiles’ hand and interlocking their fingers. It was a position they had been in a thousand and one times before, but the wolf had never held him so tightly before.

So desperately.

“I’ve had one too,” The man whispered into Stiles neck, repeating his earlier words.

“I am still so, so mad at you.” Stiles admitted quietly, voice hardly above a whisper.

“Mhm,”

“You’re sleeping on the couch,” He added, still trying to calm his heart.

“Of course,”

“I don’t want you thinking I’m not seriously upset,” Stiles reiterated, because he _was_.

He - they didn’t fight often, never like this, either. Sure they argued occasionally, about small, domestic things that came with living with another person. They were never like this, never brought up such intense feelings. It could have also been that Stiles was sensitive from his nap and that Peter had already been upset - having had time to brew in his anger. They were both dramatic personalities and when Stiles _really_ thought about it, he was surprised they hadn’t blown up like this sooner.

So Stiles sighed and turned in the man's arms, peering up at him and waiting for the other man to meet his eyes before pressing a light, barely there kiss against the man's lips. It wasn’t an apology, nor the acceptance of one, but more of a truce. He knew they were going to be okay, even if they would need to talk about what happened.

“I’m sorry I can’t give you what you want,” The man side quietly, eyes on the floor.

Stiles shook his head, framing the man's face with his hand and turning him to meet their eyes, “No, no Peter you do! _You_ are what I want!”

“ _I love you,_ ”

“So I don’t mean to interrupt,” Lydia called, her voice entirely too pointed. Stiles pulled his mouth from Peter’s neck to stare at the banshee, “But what the hell is going on?”

“I - well. I think we almost broke up?” Stiles questioned, honestly too busy reeling from the emotional whiplash to think straight.

“Yes, that sounds about right, sweetheart,” The man replied, his own smile pulling at his face even as he tugged the boy firmer against his body. Stiles laughed then, bright and loud and _free_ , and Peter chuckled as well.

“We are definitely missing something,” Isaac muttered under his breath, but Stiles was too distracted from where Peter’s hands were settled low on his back, pulling Stiles closer as though he were trying to merge them together.

Stiles just cuddled up, slipping his arms under the man's and hugging his waist tight. A mewl cut through the room and Peter growled on instinct, Stiles’ laughter drowning the noise out.

**Author's Note:**

> AH! hello! It is November 9th while i write this, LOL!
> 
> i am going to jump right into the notes of this story! I am not entirely pleased with this fic. it took me a long time and _a lot_ of work. thank you [my fav](http://tridom.tumblr.com/>tridom</a>%20for%20the%20read%20through,%20it%20was%20a%20big%20help!!%20a%20<b>huge</b>%20shout%20out%20to%20<a%20href=) for being so so amazing. She helped me a lot in this fic, and helped the whole thing become over all smoother and neater!
> 
> alas, it is not my favourite. I think i am enjoying writing more and more serious stories, and this one just does not have the same vibe. I did like writing something so light hearted, don't get me wrong. It was fun and I did enjoy, jut not nearly enough as Day 1's fic. I do however, hope that you guys enjoyed it!!! 
> 
> I am honestly so so excited about nano, and daily writing. it is something I really, really hope I can keep up during December, even if it means giving myself daily schedules again ;) I have been writing so much - and although i have _no_ time for reading, I cannot complain!!!! I have so much still planned and I can't wait to keep going, though knowing i'm nearly a third of the day through the month is so disheartening!!!! it just makes me sad :(
> 
> now, gotta go make that daily goal, hehe!  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
